Starlight Story
by yankeegal13
Summary: Everyone is excited for the starlight festival but something happens that may affect who may go, will everything turn out well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night in the mushroom kingdom, Peach and Daisy had invited their friends Mario, luigi, yoshi, toad and Toadette over for the starlight festival later in the week. Everyone was excited for the festival including luigi who had never gotten to enjoy the festival before, every year he ended up missing it due to an unforeseen circumstances.

When Mario and luigi were walking on the way home, luigi asked Mario what he wanted to do when at the festival and luigi reminisced on the past years when he was unable to go due to either being sick, on a trip or even being kidnapped. Suddenly Mario said he was mainly gonna hang with the girls while at the festival and luigi said he was gonna go do some walking around the fair grounds. When they got home, Mario and luigi decided to go inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days before the fair, luigi woke up, he was going to see if Mario was awoke and checked to see where he was, Mario said he had to go out to get some stuff they may need for the festival, while luigi was on the phone with Mario his voice started cracking. Mario asked luigi; "Are you okay, I heard your voice cracking." Luigi then said, "Nothing major but if you wanna buy medicine just to be safe that would be appreciated". Mario asked luigi why he needed to buy medicine, we have a cabinet full of medicine. Luigi explained they can never have too much medicine. After a few minutes luigi hung up the phone, suddenly Luigi's throat started to hurt again, so he decided to look in the cabinet Mario talked about to find medicine for his throat, and before he could find the cabinet he started sneezing, so he decided to lay down on the bed for a few minutes to think if it would be safe to go to the festival in his condition.

When luigi woke up, he noticed something unusual, he noticed Mario was home but Mario was standing next to someone else, it took a few minutes to realize it was yoshi. Luigi asked Mario when did he get home, Mario said to luigi; "I got home less than an hour ago. Luigi asked why was yoshi with you, yoshi said that he saw Mario at the store and he walked in a few minutes after you got off the phone and Mario explained what was going on and they went back together. Mario asked luigi if he was feeling okay, luigi explained his throat started hurting after he got off the phone and he was worried that he would miss out on the starlight festival after that ordeal. Mario then reassured luigi depending on how you feel that day, you might be okay to go but we may have to wear masks just to be safe. Mario decided to check luigis head to see how he was feeling, and when Mario checked luigi he said to him; "You may have to skip the festival this year with this one but you should be okay." Mario sent yoshi to get the electric thermometer out of the cabinet, suddenly luigi started sneezing again and it made his throat worse, by the time luigi stopped sneezing, yoshi came in with the thermometer and Mario placed it in Luigi's mouth to let the thermometer take the reading. When the thermometer was done taking the reading, Mario took the thermometer out of Luigi's mouth. Luigi then started sneezing again, and so Mario said to him he had a fever of 101 so he told luigi to get some rest. Yoshi decided to get luigi some medicine and after taking the medicine luigi went back to sleep.

Later that day, Daisy decided to call to see if Mario and Luigi were going to be at the Starlight Festival, Mario said to her that Luigi was not feeling well and it's a wait and see game with them. Daisy then asked what was wrong with Luigi; Mario said it started as a sore throat but turned into a cold pretty quickly. Daisy asked if they needed anything, Mario said he forgot to buy medical masks and if it's not too much of an issue she can go out to get them. Daisy said that would be great, she was about to go see Peach and her and Peach could go to the store together. After hanging up the phone, Mario went upstairs to keep an eye on Luigi.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Mario woke up, he woke up feeling pale so he decided to try to get himself a glass of water hoping it will help him out. Before he got all the way down the stairs he felt something unusual, he felt himself sneeze. Suddenly Mario said, "What's going on, I must have caught what luigi caught yesterday." Suddenly luigi woke up and he came downstairs with a mask on." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Peach, she came by to check to see how Mario and luigi were doing. Luigi then asked Peach; "What are you doing here." Peach said to them, she heard from Daisy that you guys needed some help, so I stopped by to check on you guys." Mario then tried to talk but instead got drowsy, so peach decided to walk Mario and luigi over to the couch. She then wanted to ask Mario what was going on. Suddenly Mario started sneezing again, and peach checked Mario's head, and she got concerned when Mario said he was like that all morning, so she decided to call Daisy up to tell them Mario had also fallen ill and it was possible both him and luigi will miss the festival. Daisy then got worried since luigi had missed the festival due to being ill before, so she decided to call Toadette to see if she could get some remedies made for Mario and luigi. Toadette said she was making some when she got the call and they were almost ready and she would be over later with the remedies.

A few hours later, Daisy decided to go visit Mario and luigi when she got to their house, peach was still at their house and she answered the door for them. Peach then told Daisy that Mario and Luigi were in their room taking a nap and that she was gonna check on them later. Daisy then decided to leave the cold and flu remedies on the table in the front room for peach to give Mario and luigi when they woke up. Suddenly peach heard something upstairs, she heard another sneeze, so she went upstairs in Mario and luigis room and she left the remedy on the side table in the room when she suddenly saw luigi awake, so luigi asked peach what's going on. Peach than said to luigi, Daisy came over while you were asleep with some remedies Toadette made, luigi asked for some of it. Suddenly Mario had a sneeze that woke him up, so Peach gave the other remedy to Mario and both of them asked, are we too sick for the starlight festival. Peach then said to them, with these remedies you should be okay in a couple of days time, just keep taking them and get plenty of rest and you will be fine. Suddenly Mario and luigi went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later was the day of the festival. Despite their illness, Mario and Luigi decided they wanted to go to the festival, they were feeling slightly better and thought they would be well enough to go, so both of the bros decided to put masks on and headed over to Peach's castle. When they got to the castle, they saw Daisy, yoshi and Toadette at the castle. Daisy asked the bros, "Are you guys sure you are well enough to enjoy the festival, we don't wanna put too much pressure on you guys if you are still ill." Luigi reassured Daisy that they will be okay as long as they keep the masks on and drink enough water. Suddenly luigi started to sneeze into the mask, so peach went into the kitchen to get some water bottles and two backpacks for Mario and luigi to carry the water bottles in as well as some extra medicine the boys could take if they needed to.

When they left for the festival, luigi was walking slowly along with Mario, Yoshi stayed with them at the festival while the girls went off together to enjoy themselves. Mario, luigi, and yoshi went off to play some festival games and enjoyed some time together. After three hours together, luigi started getting tired so he told Mario and yoshi, "we should look for the girls, I'm starting to get tired." Mario asked luigi; "Do you need a break luigi, remember the girls gave us backpacks with what we will need so we can enjoy the festival." Luigi then said to Mario, "I'm okay, I'm just tired". Suddenly yoshi asked luigi if he wanted to be carried. Luigi accepted the offer and Mario decided to look for the girls along with yoshi who was carrying luigi." Suddenly they made the way back to where the girls were and they notice yoshi was carrying luigi. Suddenly peach decided to ask Daisy if she could take Mario and luigi back to the castle so they can get some sleep.

A few minutes after Daisy left the fireworks started, Toadette explained it is nice to see the fireworks with you peach. Peach was feeling the joy of getting to watch the show with her. Toadette then asked; "why were we watching the fireworks alone." Peach then explained to Toadette that Mario and Luigi were not feeling well and that they needed to rest to get over their colds, they still had a cold and luigi got tired after a while, and that she asked Daisy to take them back to the castle to help them rest and yoshi had to go since he was carrying luigi.

It took a few hours before peach and Toadette to leave the festival after the fireworks. When they got back to the castle, Daisy opened the door for them and told them Mario and Luigi were resting in the medical ward in the back of the castle. So Peach decided to go check on them, when she got to the guest room, she stayed with them, suddenly luigi woke up, he looked around confused and asked where he was. Peach said to luigi, "you are in my castle." Luigi then asked why am I there, and what is this shirt I'm wearing. Suddenly Daisy walked in the door, luigi asked Daisy what happened. Daisy told luigi, "you got tired at the festival and yoshi went to look for us to get you guys home." Luigi then asked what the shirt he had on was, Daisy then said, peach keeps some extra t-shirts in here in case she needs them for guests. Suddenly luigi started sneezing again and the sneezing woke up Mario. Suddenly Mario woke up, Peach asked Mario and luigi if the two wanted to stay a few days so they can have some help getting better. Mario then said to them, "That would be very nice, thanks for the offer." Peach then asked Daisy if she could get two bowls of soup for Mario and luigi as well as some tea for them as well. While Peach and Daisy were out of the room, Mario asked luigi if he was okay and he asked about the shirt he had on, Luigi then said to Mario, peach carries extra shirts, and they were in the medical ward in her castle. Mario asked luigi, "Why are we in the medical ward." Suddenly, Mario started sneezing again, and so luigi said to him," You should thank Daisy for that, she helped yoshi carry us here." Suddenly peach and Daisy came back in the room with soup and tea for the boys, after finishing the soup and tea, Mario and luigi went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few days after the starlight festival before Mario and luigi started showing signs of feeling better. Peach went in the medical ward to check on them and bring them breakfast and she saw both bros awake. Suddenly Mario thanked peach for the hospitality. Peach then said to Mario, "You don't need to thank me for it, I enjoy helping take care of you guys, that's part of why I helped build this ward." Luigi then asked, "why did you decide to build a medical ward in the castle." Peach said to luigi, "It's just something I wanted to do, sometimes when I was gone for long periods sometimes there was someone who got sick so I thought, what if they wanted to stay at the castle to get better, so the next morning I told the toad assistants to build a special ward for those who got sick suddenly and keep someone present on hand if the ward needed to be filled." Luigi then explained, "That is probably what happened when we were at the festival." Mario than asked peach why both of us were in the ward instead of just one of us. Peach said to Mario, "both of you guys had pretty bad colds, in fact when we brought luigi back, you were sneezing just as badly, so we wanted to get you guys checked, in fact I had to check both your guys temperatures at once and you had a pretty bad fever so we kept medicine nearby as well as the rest of the cold remedy Toadette made." Luigi asked about the extra t-shirts they had on while recovering. Peach said, "This ward, it was designed like a makeshift hospital, we made it for those who are not sick enough to go to the hospital but still need extra care so we carry extra pajamas and t-shirts for those who need them so we can tell who is there."

After finishing the conversation as well as finishing their breakfast, Mario and luigi got the bag of prizes they got at the starlight festival, and on the way back home, Mario and luigi had a conversation about the past and Mario asked luigi about how he always missed out on it. Luigi then said to Mario, " I've been excited for the festival before, but every year I plan to go, something always happened that made it impossible, in fact there was a year I got kidnapped the day before the festival and you had to rescue me". Mario then said, "oh yeah I remember that, it was the year bowser mistook you for a mushroom because you were in a mushroom costume outside the house and I had to rescue you because bowser didn't see you were in a costume, so I spent three days rescuing you and bringing you home and made you change into your normal clothes." Luigi thought, "wow, bowser mistook me for a mushroom, glad I got rid of that costume." Mario then reminisced on the year luigi missed the starlight festival because he was sick with chicken pox, and then Mario asked luigi about that year, "I remember it was a few days before the festival and I woke up with some bad itching and I went into the bathroom to take a shower thinking it was dry skin and suddenly you came in the bathroom because you said I was hogging the bathroom, but I had some bad itching and you had to open the bathroom door and get me downstairs where one of the doctors was and they said it was chicken pox and to have no contact for four days and I thought there is that years festival."

When mario and luigi got home, they decided to watch a baseball game together and made some lunch for themselves. Luigi exclaimed, "It's so nice to be home after being cooped up for a few days, so mario decided he wanted to try to get some housework done, Luigi then asked Mario, "you sure you'll be okay, remember we have not used our muscles for a few days we should give them time to recover." Mario then realized luigi was right, he had been cooped in bed with luigi for the last few days with a cold so he had to work lighter to give himself time to recover. After a few hours, Mario and luigi fell asleep watching the baseball game and they realized how fortunate they were to have each other.


End file.
